


First Snow

by mothercetrion



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothercetrion/pseuds/mothercetrion
Summary: The first snow of the winter season is always the best, especially when you have someone else to enjoy it with.
Relationships: Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	First Snow

It was early winter when the first snow of the season fell upon their home. It was nearing a foot of snow, thick and heavy; it was clear that it would likely prevent Fujin and Nightwolf from leaving their home to do much of anything. But honestly, that was okay.

Nightwolf loved winter. He loved the snow. He loved the feeling of a cold wind on his cheeks, the sight of blinding white everywhere he looked outside. Snow days were always a lot better with someone to enjoy them with. Who better than the love of his life?

Fujin woke to find Nightwolf already awake. He was standing by their shared closet, picking out winter gear to take on the first snow day of the season. He already had on thick pants and thick socks, but finding the perfect coat seemed to be complicated.

“Nightwolf, my dear… It’s a bit early to be worrying over your attire, hm?” Fujin teased.

Nightwolf turned around to face him, and Fujin was delighted to see him glowing with excitement. Grinning from ear to ear, he looked like a child about to enter a candy store. “Do not tease me!” he replied. “You know how vital a good coat is. I need good mobility to get around, good thickness for warmth… Lots to consider.”

Fujin sat up in bed, stretching his arms with a smile. “I understand. We have all day to make the most of the weather. No rush.”

He climbed out of bed and greeted his boyfriend with a hug from behind and a sweet kiss. He then went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When he emerged, he saw that Nightwolf was fully dressed to take on the snow. He decided on a burgundy coat that he had gotten as a birthday gift the year before, and he opted out of a hat. Fujin couldn’t help but chuckle at him as he strung up his boots. His evident excitement was something that made Fujin happier than words could describe.

Nightwolf was a rather serious individual. If he felt excitement or happiness, he kept it on the inside on nearly all occasions. He was a very level-headed individual and showed his emotions as seldom as possible to maintain that image. But when it came to the snow and winter days in general, that calmness went out the window. The kiddish glee that filled him when he saw even a single snowflake was more than enough to make up for his lack of joy at anything else. The very first time that they spent time in the snow together, Fujin sincerely believed that something was wrong with him. It was simply so uncharacteristic for him to act in such a manner. But he soon learned that snow was one of the few things that caused him to step away from that level-headedness demeanor. Fujin fell deeper in love with Nightwolf’s smile; it continues every winter season.

Fujin decided on thick pants and a coat from Raiden for his winter attire. He opted out of a hat, and he abandoned a braid for a simple ponytail down his back. The decision of his outfit came sooner to him, and he was ready within ten minutes. The pair walked together out of their bedroom and grabbed gloves from a hallway closet. Once they were on, they exited their home to take on the snow.

They were momentarily blinded by the sun reflecting off of the snow. Nightwolf scurried into the snow before his eyes adjusted, too excited to stand in the doorway.

It was still snowing, but it was light flakes that hardly added to the snow on the ground. Everything outside had a layer of snow on it. The snow completely hid the gravel path from their home. There wasn’t a footprint from animal to human to be seen. Everything was serene and peaceful.

Nightwolf’s footprints soon covered the yard. He ran over to a tree and gently shook its branches, grinning as the snow fell from it and hit him in the head. Fujin stepped out of the doorway and shut the door behind him. He laughed aloud at Nightwolf’s excitement and joined him in the snow. “It’s rarely so heavy for the first snow of the season,” Fujin mused. 

Nightwolf nodded. “It is. It’s usually a dusting, but this is so much better!” He lowered a gloved hand to the ground and picked up a wad of snow, and he tossed it above his head. He let out a laugh as it disappeared into thin air, falling around him as dust.

Fujin stepped under the tree to stand next to him, and he brushed some of the snow off of Nightwolf’s coat with a loving smile. “You’ll be freezing by the time we go back inside.”

“So? It’ll be fine!” Nightwolf shot him a grin and picked up more snow, and he threw it above both of them. The snow that landed on his head disappeared into Fujin’s hair, and Nightwolf noticed immediately and laughed. “Your hair hides the snow!” he said.

Fujin smiled. “A perk of silver hair… Your hair makes it painfully obvious.”

“Good thing I like it that way then.”

Nightwolf moved from under the tree to another part of the yard, having to high step to get anywhere. Fujin followed at a slower pace, enjoying the sight of the snow-covered foliage and hidden areas. 

He, too, enjoyed the snow, though nowhere near as much as Nightwolf did. Fujin enjoyed the serenity that came with heavy snow; it was as though Mother Nature had stepped in and erased any evidence of life at all, replacing it with a world of peace. Fujin loved just sitting out in the snow with a cup of hot chocolate, watching as rabbits scurried across their yard and as birds landed on snow-covered branches. His hectic life as the God of Wind seemed far less hectic when there was snow on the ground.

Fujin’s admiring of the snowy scenery was interrupted when a snowball hit his chest.

In false surprise, he looked up at Nightwolf, who was several feet away and kneeled behind a newly-formed mound of snow. Despite the obvious, he wasn’t looking at Fujin; he was looking at a nearby tree, casually whistling as if he was an innocent bystander. Suddenly, he looked back at Fujin and to the snow on his chest. He was fighting back laughter. “Hello, honey! Did you get hit by a snowball?” he asked. “Must’ve been pretty big… There’s lots of snow on your chest!”

Fujin shot him a devious smile. “Oh, yes. I must say, I am rather surprised that anyone would dare challenge me in a snowball fight.” He kneeled and quickly formed his own protective mound.

Nightwolf was grinning. He reached behind his mound and started forming snowballs, maintaining eye contact with his boyfriend. “And why is that?” he asked.

Fujin prepared several snowballs in his hands and winked at Nightwolf. “The wind can carry snowballs very far.”

With those words, chaos ensued. The two of them threw snowballs at the other at lightning speed, both of them hitting the other several times with their snowy weaponry. Their activity continued for several minutes. Both of them laughed every time the other got hit, and even when  _ they  _ got hit, it was all in good fun. Their cheeks were red with both laughter and the cold, but they did not hold back in the slightest from their joy.

Eventually, their lungs grew tired, and Nightwolf laid slack against his mound, trying to catch his breath. He was still smiling. “Honey!” he called.

Fujin leaned around his mound, quirking a brow. “Do you accept defeat?”

“Begrudgingly so.” Nightwolf rose to a sitting position and brushed his damp hair off of his forehead. “You are a valiant opponent. Damn your winds!”

Fujin rose to his feet and joined Nightwolf behind his mound. The snow was harsh against his bottom when he sat down, but he was used to it quickly. “You were just as challenging, Nightwolf,” he said. “Your bravery will be noted for all of eternity!”

Nightwolf smiled and smacked at his shoulder. “You tease me.” He moved closer to him and grimaced when his bottom hit the snowy ground. “Will my frozen ass be noted too?”

Fujin giggled and grabbed his boyfriend’s gloved hand. “Of course. I will write it down first.”

It was Nightwolf’s turn to laugh. He leaned over and rested against Fujin’s shoulder, and he let out a content sigh. “This day has been wonderful. It’s only just begun, but I know it will continue to be blissful.”

“Any day with you is this way, my dear.” Fujin kissed the top of his head and moved an arm around his back. “I always love seeing you so happy.”

“You’re too sweet.”

Time passed in comfortable silence, both of them taking in the scenery and enjoying the other’s company. The wind soon began to blow, causing both of them to shiver, but they stayed put. Neither of them wanted that moment to end.

Eventually, however, Fujin knew that Nightwolf was cold. He removed his arm from his back and rose to his feet, reaching down a hand. “You are trembling from cold. Let’s go inside and have some hot chocolate, hm?”

Nightwolf glanced up at him, frowning. “Not yet.” He grabbed his hand and climbed to his feet, gesturing to an undisturbed part of the yard. “Can we do snow angels first? It’s tradition!”

It was a tradition. He was right. Every time that they spent a day in the snow, they both made snow angels side by side in the yard. It was one of Nightwolf’s favorite snow activities, and seeing how much bigger Fujin’s snow angel was made them laugh.

Fujin smiled. “Of course. How can I forget?”

Hand in hand, the two walked to the untouched part of the yard. At the same time, they chose their locations and fell on their backs. The snow was hardly gentle on their backs, but they didn’t care. The two moved their arms and legs to form their respective angels, moving slowly to get the most of their movements. They finished quickly and struggled briefly getting back on their feet, but once they were up, they held hands again and admired their respective angels.

“Your angel is huge,” Nightwolf noted.

Fujin chuckled. “Always is. I hardly know if it’s a good thing or a bad.”

“Bigger is better in this instance.” Nightwolf looked up at him. His eyes were sparkling in joy. “Now, let’s get inside. Your hot chocolate is always so good.”

Fujin lifted a hand to move some of Nightwolf’s hair from his forehead. He kissed his forehead, pouring every ounce of love in his heart into that gentle kiss.

“I love you,” he said softly as he pulled away.

Nightwolf grabbed at his hand and pecked at his lips. “I love you more.”


End file.
